


New Developments

by iwritestony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestony/pseuds/iwritestony
Summary: The development of Steve and Tony's relationship through the months but through the eyes of Jarvis.





	New Developments

_Friday February 2th, 4:42 pm._ _Workshop Temperature: 71 degrees Fahrenheit. Music Volume: 89%._

 

According to his meticulously kept calendar, all of Tony's meetings ended at 3:30 pm sharp on this Friday afternoon. This allowed the genius time to sneak down to his workshop to get started on some of his more personal projects.

While he popped the hood on his newest restoration project, JARVIS monitored his vitals. They remained stable, or as stable as they usually were. His heart rate was steady in his relaxed state, no heightened stress or raised body temperature, everything was normal for now.

JARVIS wasn't snooping, he was programmed to monitor these things every twenty minutes or so. Just as he was set to monitor the security feeds.

Camera 12 C and 14 B scanned the empty stairwells leading up to the workshop floor. Slowly the cameras panned left to right ensuring maximum coverage. Camera 13 A was perched above the workshop door and kept watch over the area between the elevator and the entrance. This was assurance that no one could ever enter without express permission from Tony Stark himself.

Not even Captain Steve Rogers, who stepped out of the elevator upon JARVIS' second review of 13 A.

"Good afternoon, Captain Rogers," JARVIS greeted dutifully. The workshop door was locked and would remain that way until directed otherwise.

"Hey, JARVIS. Is uh…Tony in there?" Steve asked trying to peer in through the bullet proof glass to catch a peek.

"Mr. Stark has asked not to be disturbed at this time. Would you care to leave a message?"

Steve's expression fell, and JARVIS noted a sudden uptick in his heart rate. "Oh uh," he glanced around the workshop again. "Could you let him know I'm here? I'd like to speak with him if I could."

"One moment," JARVIS replied.

The speakers in the workshop decreased to 14% to accommodate for JARVIS' announcement. He could already feel the tension as Tony's head popped out from under the hood of the car, eyebrow raised.

"I do apologize for the interruption, Sir. Captain Steven Rogers is at the door requesting entry."

Tony considered this a moment, "do I have a meeting scheduled with him?"

A quick scan of Tony's calendar and JARVIS replied. "No Sir, I believe he's here on personal matters."

"Personal matters, huh?" Tony lowered the hood on the old car and grabbed his rag to wipe his hands. "Alright, J, go ahead and let him in."

 ~

_Wednesday February 14th, 10:12 am._ _Office temperature: 74 degrees Fahrenheit._

 

Tony's heart rate was significantly elevated this morning, but that was most likely due to the three cups of coffee consumed in the last ninety-two minutes. Any more and JARVIS might've short circuited the outlet the machine was plugged into.

For now Tony had slowed down his caffeine intake. Pepper Potts had arrived a few minutes earlier with a fresh baked muffin and some papers for Tony to look over and sign. She stayed for only a few minutes, catching Tony up on anything he’d missed in the past few hours. There were some important emails to sign and a meeting at 2:00 pm sharp. She left shortly after, her own schedule was full to the brim, JARVIS would know, he helped keep her organized.

JARVIS ran surveillance on the office. The office didn’t have a lock on the door like the workshop, but there was an intern playing secretary outside the door. He'd take care of anyone attempting to bother Tony during his morning routine.

It was a quiet Wednesday, and Tony was able to get plenty of work done in the few hours before lunch. JARVIS even went into hibernation mode, ready to return online when called for, but reserving energy in the meantime.

At noon, Tony's phone buzzed with a text message from 'Capsicle' a little ice cream emoji next to the nickname. Tony didn't look away from the email he’d been reading. A moment later the phone buzzed again.

"Sir," JARVIS chimed in. "Steve Rogers is attempting to reach you via text messages. You've got a lunch appointment with him scheduled for 12:30 pm today. Shall I reschedule?"

It was certainly in Tony's nature to ignore JARVIS' announcement. It was in his nature to reschedule, claim he got too busy and forgot. It wasn't a lie, Tony was very busy. Lunch dates were usually best left for the weekend.

JARVIS, being the very intelligent program that he was, knew the routine already. He was already crafting a perfectly worded cancellation notice when Tony spoke up.

"Nah.” He reached up to stretch out his arms and back. His shoulders popped with relief and he cracked his neck slowly. "I made the date; I might as well actually show up for it. Hold my calls, J, set my status as 'out of office'. I'll be back in about an hour."

Tony grabbed his phone, and his coat on the way out of the office. He thumbed the name 'Capsicle' and placed the phone to his ear, a pleasant smile on his face as he stepped into the elevator. "No, dear, I didn't forget." he replied to the voice on the other line. "I'm on my way now. 

~

_Saturday February 24 th 7:35 pm. Tony’s Bedroom Temperature: 65 degrees Fahrenheit. Music Volume: 43%. _

 

“I’m just gonna cancel,” Tony said as he stared at himself in the mirror. “I mean this is ridiculous, how do none of these shirts look good right now? I could’ve sworn they looked good when I bought them. JARVIS, what time is it?”

Dutifully, JARVIS replied “7:35 pm, Sir. And might I add, that shirt looks fine with those slacks.”

Tony gave Camera 27 D a deadpan expression, “yeah thanks, J. Since when did you become such a fashionista?”

“Ms. Potts—“

“Rhetorical question, JARVIS. Maybe the red will look better,” he huffed softly.

Despite the shower he’d just taken, JARVIS was picking up on a higher than usual body temperature resulting in stress sweat. That wouldn’t make for an attractive first date. That, of course, was what Tony was so worried about tonight. He’d had it on his calendar in bold, with several alarm reminders so he didn’t lose track of time or forget.

Truth be told, JARVIS hadn’t seen Tony reacting to a date like this in years. If JARVIS felt any real emotion, amusement would be the one to best describe it.

“Sir, I feel as though you might be down to your very last shirt. I can assure you, you look fine in any outfit you choose.”

Tony looked himself over in the mirror as he buttoned up the dark red shirt. “I think you’re right,” Tony said. He finally settled on that shirt. This was Steve they were talking about after all. He liked Tony even in his dankest jeans and grimiest t-shirts. He would like Tony in any of the nice button down and slack combinations.

“ETA?” Tony said, heading into the bathroom for finishing touches.

“He’s in the elevator now, Sir.”

Tony cursed as he slicked a bit of product into his hair. “Coulda warned me sooner, ya know.”

“Sincerest apologies,” JARVIS replied with something like sarcasm in his tone.

The elevator opened a few moments later, and Steve stepped in with his hands behind his back. Camera 27 B panned to meet his movements, zoomed as JARVIS tried to decipher what was hidden behind Steve’s back.

“Darling,” Tony greeted, a bright smile on his face.

From behind his back, Steve revealed a bouquet of flowers, JARVIS zoomed to get a better view.

“Sappy,” Tony chided with a laugh. “But beautiful, red roses are a classic. Here, no—don’t hand them…I’ve got a vase here.”

Tony produced a vase from under the sink, filled it a bit with water and set it down for Steve to put the flowers in.

Once those were arranged, Steve held his arms out and Tony embraced him. They shared a brief kiss, before Steve offered his arm on the way out the door.

“Where are we going?” Tony asked.

“Dinner and dancing,” Steve replied with a laugh, the doors closed a moment later.

At 11:34 pm the two men returned.

At first JARVIS was alarmed, they were in a rush, both men’s pulses were racing. They moved frantically from the elevator to the bedroom, stumbling along the way. They remained close, even with night vision cameras JARVIS was unable to ascertain if there was reason for intervention.

Tony fell back onto the bed, and Steve tumbled down on top of him, they were kissing. JARVIS could tell that much. He heard a laugh from Tony, then a laugh from Steve, then a few more pleasant sounds.

“JARVIS,” Tony said. Steve jerked back, looking down at Tony like he was nuts. “Activate sleep mode.”

JARVIS’ systems went dark.

~

_Wednesday March 7th, 7:30 pm._ _Penthouse Temperature: 75 degrees Fahrenheit. Television Volume: 15%._

 

Tony's feet were propped up on his expensive glass coffee table. Too expensive to be a foot rest, JARVIS has the receipts on file for tax purposes. He was relaxed though, dressed down for bed despite the early time. Steve was expected to arrive later, and Tony saw no reason to remain in business casual for that. He hadn't expected it when JARVIS announced the arrival of one Colonel James Rhodes, but that didn't mean he wasn't ecstatic.

When Rhodey stepped into the penthouse, Tony greeted him with a bright smile and a tight hug. JARVIS could detect stress in Rhodey, elevated blood pressure, and body temperature. Tony noticed too, so he offered him a drink, and a friendly ear. Apparently there were problems within the Colonel's division of the military, that's all the details JARVIS' managed to gather before Tony muted his recording equipment. This was a confidential conversation.

"JARVIS," Tony called him back online forty-three minutes later. "Turn the temperature down a few degrees please?"

The air kicked on immediately, cooling the two tipsy men. Rhodey was on the couch now too, feet propped onto the table next to Tony.

"So what's this about you and Captain America huh?" Rhodey nudged Tony with his shoulder and drained the last of the whiskey in his glass.

"Another?" Tony raised an eyebrow and wriggled his own glass.

Rhodey shook his head, "I gotta get home to the missus soon. And you're avoiding the question," he pointed. He got up to rinse his glass in the sink, and set it to dry.

Tony snorted, "I'm not avoiding anything. Steve and I are...well we're having a good time."

"Sir," JARVIS chimed in then. "Steve - heart emoji - is requesting you call him back as soon as possible. He's picking up dinner and is unsure which rice you prefer."

Rhodey barked a laugh, clutching his side as Tony scowled at the nearest ceiling mounted camera. "Betrayed by your own tech, that's a new low even for you."

"Think I might've put too much emphasis on 'intelligence' when I set JARVIS up," Tony grumbled.

~

_Saturday April 14th, 5:46 pm._ _Workshop Temperature: 69 degrees Fahrenheit. Music Volume: 75%._

 

Tony had been given very specific instructions not to get greasy. Steve had plans to take him out tonight. He wasn't sure what that entailed, but Steve had suggested comfortable, casual wear. Nothing they ever did required anything fancier than a nice pair of jeans and a clean shirt. Just another reason they worked so well together, Tony thought.

If he had to guess, he figured Steve would probably drag them to some 'art in the park' event, or maybe just the movies. Either was fine with Tony so long as it was low key, and just the two of them. Long gone were Tony's days of bar hopping and binge drinking, at least in public. He still had his low moments behind closed doors, but Steve made him better most days.

Steve had promised a prompt arrival at six to pick Tony up for their night out, but in the meantime Tony busied himself with Stark Phone tinkering. The latest version, Stark Phone IX had a few bugs in the operating system, nothing he couldn't fix with a little work, but he knew he needed more than a few minutes to do it.

"Sir," JARVIS chimed in.

"Mute," Tony replied, effectively silencing the AI. If he only had a limited amount of time, he wanted to focus.

Outside the bullet proof glass of the workshop, Steve stepped off the elevator.

“Good evening, Steve,” JARVIS greeted, same as he always did.

This time he didn’t stop Steve at the door or ask Tony’s permission to allow him in. This time Steve stopped outside the workshop door, but he did not peer in expectantly. Instead he tapped the glass, until a number pad appeared. Steve typed in '1776' and his personal access code opened the door.

Inside the music cut off instantly, and Tony looked up surprised to find Steve in the door way. His expression softened when he saw him, but then he glanced at the clock. "You're early," Tony accused.

Steve chuckled as he approached Tony's desk. He bused a kiss to the top of his head before flopping into the chair beside him. "So I am." He checked the watch on his wrist "go ahead and finish up. You got nine minutes."

"I can work with that. JARVIS," Tony looked up, "crank the tunes. I got nine minutes."

"Yes, Sir."

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous prompt request. Feel free to request prompts at Tumblr.com/iwritestony


End file.
